


Reason

by Razaria0722



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Angst, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaria0722/pseuds/Razaria0722
Summary: A short story I wrote based on events in my life. Deals with suicide and abuse. A short story hoping it may help someome out there going through the same emotions I was.





	Reason

It was mid April, rain was falling from the dark sky at an alarming rate. I watched from the overpass as cars were speeding past underneath me. I was seventeen years old and I was broken. I felt so alone, so dead inside. I felt like I had nothing left, no reason.

Standing there in the ice cold rain I thought: 

No one will miss me, they probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.

 

I took a few steps, climbing up to the ledge, and closed my eyes. I expected to fall feel the water on my face as my speed increased and then nothing. I would just be gone. That wasn't what happened though. 

The next thing I felt was a hand, her hand as it grabbed my shirt and she wrapped her arm around my waist as I went to try and fall to my end. I cried.

“No please. I just want to die!”

 

My life had fallen apart, we lost my father to cancer and after that my mother just changed. She was constantly drunk lost her job and after we lost the house. My older brother and his wife left the state wanting nothing to do with us anymore which she blamed me for. Everything became my responsibility and when things went wrong she reminded me of how useless of a daughter I was by hitting me and screaming at me each night. 

I remember being there on the sidewalk as the rain touched my skin. Opening my eyes I was met with her blue ones. As blue as the ocean. She smiled down at me with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“My name is Amy, what's yours?”

I coughed and managed to find my voice.

"Samantha." I said.

"Well Samantha, it's nice to meet you."

She stood up offering me her hand. I hesitated at first but eventually grabbed it and she helped me to my feet. Her hand was radiating warmth and her smile was pure kindness. What she did next caught me off guard, she quickly closed the distance between us wrapping her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

“You are here for a reason, never let anyone make you think otherwise.”

Standing there in my savior's arms I cried and hugged her back. I thought about all the people who loved me and needed me. I thought about all the pain it would have caused them if I succeed. Even my mother needed me even if she didn't show it. 

"Thank you." I said in tears still.

She pulled away from me and smiled again.

"A few years ago, I was in your shoes. I didn't see a reason to stay here. I was at a small cafe when an old man told me to smile and that I had a reason.” She shook her head with a small quiet laugh. “My reason was to meet you.” 

We stood there talking for a few more minutes before parting ways. I know now if it wasn't for Amy I wouldn't be here today. She saved my life that day and I will be forever grateful. I have a beautiful family and a wonderful life. My mother got the help she needed and lived out the rest of her life happy and sober. So with that I will leave you with a life lesson I learned on a cold wet April night.

 

“You are here for a reason, never let anyone make you think otherwise.”


End file.
